My Vampire Heart
by kelseychicago
Summary: HELLO! This is just a collection of random drabbles 100 words! about Vlad and his awesomeness. Rated T because I'm paranoid and don't know what else I'm going to write about.
1. Wait

**HELLO! I'm Kelsey, and I usually only write Maximum Ride fics but I was bored and wrote this! 100 words (I hope I counted right!) ONWARD with the fict!**

Vlad looked at the beautiful girl wrapped tightly in his black jacket, which contrasted her porcelain skin. Meredith Brookstone had just kissed him, and he was just going to let her walk away, go back inside to her date. She would walk into the warm gym, take off Vlad's jacket, and forget all about him as she danced with that idiot guy-code-breaker. Vlad wasn't going to let it happen. The door was swinging closed behind Meredith and the warm tingle her kiss had left on his lips was fading.

"Wait," he said, pulling the school door back open.

**Yeah, hope you liked it! Tell me if I should write more. Review please?!?!? **


	2. Finals

**A/N: Hey again. I'm bored and don't feel like typing another chapter for my other fics. **

Algebra. Test. Actually, finals. 'Nuff said.

Exponential growth? What the hell? Vlad seriously did not remember learning any of this. Maybe I should get a Mohawk, he thought distractedly. No. Focus. Exponential growth. Vlad's mind slowly wandered into some girl across the room's. _Five plus two to the nth power…_she turned around. _Why is that goth kid staring at me? He's such a pale freak. What if he likes me? Eww!_

"Shut up, Mrs. Spray tan! You're freaking _orange!_"

"Vladimir!" screamed the teacher.

"I know, off to the principle's office. Have a nice day." Vlad walked out the door.

**A/N: Yeah, we have finals this week and I'm in algebra. This idea basically came from Otis telling Vlad not to use his mind reading powers to cheat in algebra. Well, he did. BYE BYE! Review???**


	3. Bromance

**A/N: So, yep I'm bored and I'm posting again!**

Meredith was walking towards Vlad in the hallway.

"Dude, talk to her!" said Henry as he nudged Vlad in the ribs.

"No!" Vlad whispered back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I only have eyes for you Henry. I love you," Vlad replied sarcastically.

"That's kinda creepy, Vlad."

"I know Henry. I know."

"Vlad, are you gay?"

"Last time I checked, no, I was not gay."

"Could you check again?"

............

"Nope. Still not gay," said Vlad. "Are you homophobic?"

"Little bit."

"Okay then," Vlad said as he suddenly and awkwardly hugged Henry as tight as he could.

"Dude, _that_ was creepy."

**A/N: Yup. Ha ha, gay Vlad! Not that there's anything wrong with that. REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Apples

**A/N: Yeah, too tired to think straight, so I'll post here instead of think of a decent plot line… This one is exactly 200 words instead of 100, because I just love you that much. No, I just couldn't get it all to fit in 100. Apples!**

Vlad lay half asleep on the couch while Henry channel surfed absentmindedly at four a.m.

"Have you ever been so tired that you aren't tired anymore? Like your brain is spiting you for staying up so late so it just says '_Fine, if you don't wanna sleep than don't, asshole.'_ And you're still tired, but you just don't want to go to sleep anymore? Like you waited to long, and missed your window of opportunity?" said Henry in a monotone voice.

"Shut up Henry," Vlad replied, just wanting to get some freaking sleep.

"Damn. I want an apple," said Henry.

"Get an apple."

"I can't get an apple; I just brushed my teeth. Damn!"

"Either go get a freaking apple, or go to sleep."

"Is there a third option?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Me killing you and draining you of all your blood!"

"Oh… Or you could use your magic vampire brain powers to bring me an apple and my toothbrush so I wouldn't have to get up…" Henry said with a hopeful smile.

"It's not _The Force_ Henry. I cannot levitate your fruit on a whim."

"I bet you could if you tried hard enough…"

"Shut up."

**Review??? R.I.P. PANIC AT THE DISCO!!! I miss my wittle Ryan Ross-i-poo... Yeah, the best band evva just lost half its members, wich is especially sad for me because I also write slash fics about Brendon and Ryan from P!ATD, and now... RYRO'S GONE! *tear* Reviews might cheer me up... hint hint. Heheh. Seriously. The button is right there. All you have to do is click it. **


End file.
